


Childish

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age regression (of sorts), Bedwetting, Daddy Kink, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Pussy Spanking, Spanking, Trans Light, Trans boy Light, Wetting, creepy L, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When L finds out Light's secret, Light learns just how far L will go to get what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story because why not, heh. As always, tell me what you think done below :)

“Since we are chained together, Light-kun will be sleeping in my bed tonight.” 

The words sent a cold shiver of dread down Light's spine. Of course, from the moment they were chained together he knew that sleeping in the same room as L had been inevitable, but he had still clung onto the small hope that a bed would separate them. Because Light Yagami had a secret. He was a chronic bedwetter. 

At least, he has used to be. Ever since elementary school, he had woken up with a stained bed and a feeling of shame. 

By his last year of highschool, he had managed to get it under control. But after the toll the confinement had taken on him, he knew sooner or later he'd wet himself. His limbs had already weakened, and he knew for a fact that his bladder had, too. He had barely been able to control it during the day, and at night he had wet himself. It was only the catheters put in place that kept his humiliation hidden. Watari had simply assumed that he had gone in the morning, instead of that he involuntarily wet. 

“Can't I just sleep in a different bed?” Light asked, his tone dangerously close to a whine. On the one hand, his request could just make L more suspicious, but on the other hand he had nothing to lose. Besides, if L asked him he could chalk it up to him being trans and not wanting L to see him naked because of that (which was true). 

“No, Light-kun. ‘Monitor you at all times’ means exactly that; you need to be monitored at all times of the day.” 

The faintest hint of tears strained at his eyes. “Please? Don't want you to see me naked…” His lower lip trembled. 

L sighed. Something strange lurked in his eyes. “I promise to treat you with the utmost respect. Besides, I've seen you naked before, and this is no different.” 

“But we'll be in bed together! W-we'll be… touching.” The whine had crept back into his voice. 

“Like I said, I will be treating you with the utmost respect. I won't touch you inappropriately. That, I can promise.” Light didn't trust the look in L’s eyes, but he knew that it was final. There was nothing more he could do about it, besides hope for the best. 

“F-fine.” His voice felt weak. 

The rest of the day was spent in a tense silence, Light waiting for L to call him to bed. 

When the last of the taskforce had trickled off to their own rooms, L tapped his shoulder. 

“It's time, Light-kun. Right this way.” 

Light reluctantly stood, allowing himself to be lead down the long hallway and into the rather small bedroom right off of it. 

“We'll be sleeping here in order to minimize the amount of time between moving around for work.”

Light nodded numbly, following him inside. Quickly, he changed into the sweatpants and a t-shirt that L had left at his bedside, taking care to extract himself from his binder. He was acutely aware of L watching him. 

Once he was done, he simply crawled beneath the covers, head turned away from L. The bed shifting behind him served as his only alert to L’s presence. 

Light sighed. The exhaustion of the day had finally caught up to him, and he didn't even protest when L laid his arm around his shoulder. He just let himself drift into a fitful sleep. 

\--------

When Light woke up, his legs were soaked with piss. The pungent odor had already mingled with the air, alerting him to the fact that he must have been soiled for quite some time. 

“Oh shit!” Light cursed, rolling over and-

L stared down at him, something glimmering in his frog-like eyes. 

“Light-kun is a bedwetter?” Something close to amusement filled his tone. “How childish.”

Light didn't answer. 

“Well then. Get up, now. Watari can't clean the bed with you on it.” L’s tone was clipped, and Light obeyed quickly. 

Watari cleaned the bed without a sideways glance to Light, and when he was gone he left a new pair of pajamas on the bed. 

“Those are for you, since the other ones are soiled.”

“But it's morning-”

“Since you are obviously stressed, I thought I'd let you wear something comfortable.”

Light quickly approached the bed, balking when he saw the pajamas. They were a soft baby blue, with dark blue kitty faces printed across the legs, and one large face in the center of the shirt. 

“Th-these are child’s pajamas!” Light squeaked. “I can't wear these!”

“It's that or your soiled pair.” L was smirking now. Anger flared up in Light, followed by something he didn't want to call dread. 

“Fine.” He quickly changed into them, glaring at L as he stood before the door. 

“Shall we?” L asked. 

“Sure.” 

L opened the door, and they stepped out into the main area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the time, so I added to this "adventure". Comment if you can, and visit me on tumblr @ill-ratte

As Light stepped into the task force room, no one seemed to notice his clothes. L simply smirked from where he stood, as if waiting for Light to be embarrassed. It was only when Light plopped down in his seat besides L that someone noticed. 

“Light? What are you wearing?” Matsuda asked from the corner. His eyes had trained on his shirt, and he seemed to be… blushing? Light felt himself grow hot.

“N-nothing! R-Ryuzaki wanted me to wear this…” he tried to keep his voice neutral. 

“I wanted you to wear that? I simply suggested it, since your other pajamas were-”

“I didn't want to embarrass myself, b-but they're kind of cute and I like the way they feel!” Light cut in, glaring towards L. The detective leered back at him, behind Matsuda’s back. 

“Oh! That's… that's kinda cute…” Matsuda laughed. His eyes met Light’s for an uncomfortable amount of time. 

A loud cough left L. “We have work to do, Matsuda.” Dark eyes glared into the unwitting police officer. Matsuda nodded, grumbling to himself as he turned back to his computer. 

A hand laid itself on Light’s back. “That means you as well, Light-kun.” Light gulped, turning to his laptop. 

XxXxX

A loud growl left Light’s stomach. He had been typing away for hours, and L hadn't allowed him to stop for a break. 

“Is Light-kun hungry?” L asked quietly. 

“Yes, Ryuzaki.” Light sighed. “Very much so.”

“I'll have Watari fetch you something then. You don't mind if you eat it out here, do you?” Something in L’s tone put Light on edge. 

“... No, I suppose I don't. But can we have something that's not a sweet?”

“Of course.” L laughed, motioning for Watari. 

When the old man returned, he held a platter of goldfish and a de-crusted sandwich cut into two triangles. A small glass of juice sat balanced on the tray. 

“That's- that's little kid food!”

“Does Light-kun have a problem with my generous offer?” L asked quietly. 

“N-no!” Light hastened to say. “I- It just feels a little weird eating it since I'm so old…”

A strangled sound that Light quickly realized was a laugh left L. “Don't be silly, Light-kun; one is never too old to act childish. Besides, you're only 18; that's barely an adult.” Long, spidery fingers squeezed Light’s shoulder. 

“Fine. May I have my food?” He couldn't ignore the pain in his stomach, no matter how much he wanted to. 

“Come closer. I wish to help Light-kun with it.”

Strawberry red splashed across his face. “What the fuck-”

“How naughty. I should punish you later for that… But right now, all I need is for you to come sit by me.” L patted the chair for emphasis. 

Shakily, Light obliged. He could feel sick welling in his stomach as he came into L’s space. 

“Hello, Light-kun.” L purred. The food had been set by him, and L grabbed one of the triangles. “Open your mouth.”

Light opened it. It seemed that none of the task force was watching upon first glance, but as Light looked closer, compelled by anxiety to not look at L, he realized his father, although studiously pouring over his work, was watching them. Light couldn't tell what emotion hid in his eyes. 

“Here comes the train!” L seemed almost gleeful as he stuffed the sandwich into Light's mouth. Light choked on the food, gagging slightly as he tried to chew the hole piece. 

“My my, was that too big for little Light-kun? Shall I break the other into smaller pieces?” L began deftly tearing apart the second half as Light watched. 

“Fucking sadist.” Light ground out once his mouth was finally free. L chuckled benignly.

“There you go with that naughty mouth again. Daddy will have to teach you a lesson.” He whispered. Light flushed; he did not like the way L said “Daddy”. 

For the rest of the meal, L fed Light small scraps of his food, stroking along Light’s back and pinching at his face when Light resisted. By the time it was over, Light felt near tears. 

“Shush, Light.” L murmured. “You need to be a big boy and work on the case now.” Gently, he pushed Light off of his lap. 

Light limply let himself be pushed, drawings his legs to his chest in something akin to a fetal position as he went back to his laptop. All the while, he could feel L’s eyes burning into his neck. 

As soon as all of the task force had filed out the door, L pulled Light back to their shared room. 

“Light-kun realizes I was not kidding about my punishment comment earlier. Well, I was kidding about the ‘Daddy’ part.” L amended with a frown. 

“The f- what are you talking about? You're not my father! You can't punish me for-”

“No, but I am an adult that is worried with Light’s emotional health. And he is acting quite childish, which warrants a childish punishment. Now, pull down your pants and boxers, and lay back-first across my lap.” L had already taken a normal sitting position on the bed.

“On my back? What the- Wh-where are you going to be spanking me, Ryuzaki?” Light whispered. 

“Since Light’s vagina is the main aggressor in his troubles, it is only fair that it is the one to be punished, not his buttocks.” L said sagely. 

“That's dirty.” The bile from before had returned, and now threatened to spill over. 

“Now, Light. Or I'll do much worse.”

Quickly, Light divested himself of his pajamas and underwear, hands moving to cover his crotch as he laid back-first over L’s lap. 

“Don't hide it.” L murmured, pulling his hand away to take a long, long look at Light. Two fingers spread his lips open. His clit was unpleasantly met with open air. “This is so I'll be better able to mete out justice.” L whispered. 

His hand raised back. Light tensed. The first slap almost made him vomit. 

Liquid fire had been seared over the most delicate parts of his body. Light howled. The slaps kept coming. Something wet trickled down his thighs even as Light thrashed in place. L made sounds, but he couldn't tell what. 

When L stopped, Light didn't realize at first. Fire still burned all around his flayed genitals. 

“What do you say, Light?” L asked. His hand now stroked Light’s hair. Light decided he liked the feeling. 

“Sorry?”

“Good boy. Such a very good boy for being sorry…” L purred. One hand gently cupped his face as L kissed his forehead. “Now, isn't it bedtime for our little Light-kun?” The mocking from earlier seemed to have disappeared. 

“Y-yes… I want to sleep.” He whispered. 

“I won't bother putting your pants on; it'll just hurt too much.” L murmured. His stroking of Light’s hair seemed… tighter. 

“Ok.” Light didn't care. All he wanted was sleep.


End file.
